


Fighting The Gravity

by stelleshine



Series: Bali [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Japan, M/M, bali, luke is sick, not so secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleshine/pseuds/stelleshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's sick and miserable in Japan and Michael breaks the rules to snuggle him. </p><p>OR</p><p>What I said up there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting The Gravity

Luke lifted his head off his pillow and let out a slow, pitiful groan. The movement made _everything_ ache, and an involuntary shiver passed down his spine. He had a wad of tissues in his hand that he pressed to his running nose, and he barked out a rough cough.

The noise that he thought he heard sounded again, but he didn’t have the energy to investigate, so he dropped his head back down onto his pillow. He hated being banished to his hotel room, just a week and a bit into the tour. His immune system was usually a little kinder to him, giving him a few months before smiting him with a horribly painful flu.

He’d felt it starting a few days previous, his head thick with confusion and his stomach rolling with impending doom. A doctor had been called after his first sneeze, and he’d been forced back into bed, prescribed with an antihistamine and a cup of honey lemon tea once an hour.

It would’ve been _fine_ , if he wasn’t _quarantined_ from his band.

He’d been managing okay with the promo stuff, staying mostly quiet and sipping his tea like a good boy and managing not to throw up on anyone, but when he’d shown up for the meet and greet earlier that day, he’d been marched straight back to the hotel by Zoe.

He’d complained – _of course_ – but he’d gladly crawled back into bed for a few hours of sleep before the show, before he’d been dragged out of it by the _sound_.

He heard it again, and he let out a frustrated sigh, before the door to his room was popping open.

“Babe?”

Luke pushed himself up, lurching at the sudden movement. “Michael? What are you doing? I’m quarantined?”

“Fuck quarantine,” Michael muttered, letting the door close soundlessly before appearing at the end of the bed. “I feel like we haven’t had a second alone in _days_.”

He wasn’t wrong – the moment Luke had been diagnosed, his band had been given strict instructions to avoid him – Michael especially. He hadn’t liked it, and had tried to fight it, but Luke knew the decision was right. They didn’t need _two_ sick band members, and as much as it sucked to be separated, Luke knew it was for the best.

“Mikey, you should go,” Luke insisted tiredly, slumping back down against his pillows.

Michael pouted, kicking off his shoes and crawled onto the bed. “That’s not the reaction I wanted.”

Luke groaned, pulling the soft covers up and over his head. “No, c’mon. Ash and Cal will kick my ass if you end up sick.”

“I know,” Michael griped, trying to tug the covers away from Luke. “But I _miss_ you, stupid.”

Luke smiled and let go of some of the tension he had on the sheets, and let Michael pull them back. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Michael breathed, reaching out to cup his jaw, fingers moving up to skate over his forehead. “Jeez, you’re really burning up.”

“Mhm,” Luke murmured, his eyes fluttering shut. “I feel like shit.”

“Have you puked?”

“Not today,” Luke mumbled softly, letting out another slow sigh.

“My baby,” Michael murmured softly, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

Luke groaned. “C’mon, you’ve gotta go,” he said weakly. “Show’s in a few hours.”

Michael ignored him, tugging at the sheets so he could slip in beside Luke. “Exactly,” he smiled, pulling Luke in. “Let’s nap.”

“No,” Luke pouted, pushing at his chest. “You’re going to get sick, and if you do, that’s going to make things pretty fucking obvious between us.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

Luke smiled. “I’d rather you puking on stage not be the coming out announcement to our fans.”

“I won’t breathe in your germs,” Michael promised softly, his voice strained. “Just, _please_ Luke. I haven’t slept good for the last two nights since they split us up.”

Luke’s resolve was weakening, and Michael was _so_ warm, and he snuggled in closer, tucking his head under Michael’s chin. “If you get sick, I’ll kick your ass myself.”

“I’d gladly accept it,” Michael assured him, slipping his hand under Luke’s shirt to rub his burning back.

Luke didn’t have any energy left to add to the conversation, and he slipped into unconsciousness with Michael wrapped around him.

**

Luke felt somewhat better when he woke up, pushing himself up into a sitting position as he looked around his hotel room. It was dark, and Michael was grumbling beside him as he turned off the alarm on his phone, and cursed it out with colourful language.

Luke yawned, stretching his back and listened to it pop, relieved that the nausea he’d felt non-stop for _days_ had finally passed.

“Hey, babe.”

Luke looked over his shoulder at Michael, at his wonderfully messy hair and scruffy jaw. “Hey.”

“Feeling better?”

Luke shrugged. “Hungry.”

Michael checked the time again and sat up, reaching out to rub Luke’s back. “Why don’t I order some soup and crackers? You go take a shower and I’ll be in in a sec.”

Luke’s stomach grumbled at the thought of food, and a shower sounded _heavenly_. He felt like he’d smelt like vomit for two days now, whether or not that was an accurate assessment, he wasn’t sure. He was just so sick of being sick, and taking it easy when they were in such an incredible country, with so much to see and do felt virtually impossible.

He eased out of bed slowly, expecting for the room to spin around him, but he only felt it lurch, and he was relieved that he didn’t trip over his own feet as he padded to the spacious bathroom.

He turned the water on and let it heat up before he was pulling off his t-shirt and track pants, kicking them under the sink before climbing into the shower. The hot water was heavenly, and he could feel the tension in his shoulders melt away the longer the water fell over him.

He let it run over his face and down his jaw, shoulders sagging as a yawn escaped his mouth. He was content to stand there forever, until the door was opening and a very naked Michael was joining him.

“You’re just asking for it,” Luke accused once he’d stepped out from under the water. “Do you _want_ to be puking your guts up?”

“Oh yeah, baby,” Michael said sarcastically, rolling his eyes for emphasis. “Maybe I just miss my stupid boyfriend.”

Luke smiled, stepping close to Michael where he stood under the water, and pressed his front to Michael’s back, arms wrapping around his torso. “I miss you, too.”

Michael reached back and squeezed his hip, letting the water run down his face. “Wish I could kiss you.”

“Mhm,” Luke agreed, kissing Michael’s shoulder. “In a few days, I promise.”

Michael sighed. “I don’t have to kiss your mouth.”

Luke smiled against his skin. “How’d I know that was coming?”

Michael laughed and pushed him away so he could turn, pinning Luke to the wall by putting hands against the tiles, boxing him in. “You haven’t got off in a few days,” he mused. “And I’m feeling charitable.”

“Wow,” Luke remarked sarcastically. “How romantic. I need _charity_ now?”

Michael laughed and kissed his shoulder. “Wrong word.”

“You think?”

Michael dropped one hand to Luke’s hip and gave a gentle squeeze, kissing over his shoulder to his throat.

Luke groaned, letting his eyes fall shut. “Mikey, c’mon,” he mumbled softly, barely audible over the sound of the water. “We’re not having sex.”

“Maybe I don’t want sex,” Michael murmured. “Maybe I want to suck you off.”

Luke had to admit, the idea was a good one. He’d missed the intimate moments with Michael and while he’d rather be fucked against the tiled wall, he still wasn’t one hundred percent, so he wasn’t going to reject Michael’s offer.

“Sound good?”

“Yeah,” Luke breathed out, letting his head fall back against the wall gently.

He was a little weak at the knees, and he wasn’t one hundred percent sure he was over the puking stage of his illness, but Luke didn’t stop Michael when the older man dropped to his knees on the tiled floor of the shower, his hands gentle against Luke’s thighs.

“Missed you,” he murmured, his words mostly drowned out by the sound of the water, as his lips dragged over Luke’s abdomen.

“Mhm,” Luke agreed softly, his eyes falling shut as he ran his fingers through Michael’s wet hair.

Michael’s thumbs pressed against his hipbones, teeth nipping at Luke’s skin. “Missed the sounds you make,” he continued softly.

Luke wanted to hurry him up, to grab roughly at Michael’s hair and push him _lower_ , because he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to stand there without falling, and his head was clouding over again and maybe the nausea hadn’t _completely_ disappeared.

“I love you, babe.”

Luke smiled, opening his eyes and looked down at Michael, to see his deep green eyes staring back at him. “Love you too,” Luke told him, his fingers stroking over Michael’s jaw.

Michael turned his head to kiss Luke’s palm before his mouth returned to Luke’s skin, kissing over his hip and slowly down his thigh.

Luke let out a soft sigh of relief when Michael’s hand curled around his interested dick, stroking him slowly to get him hard. It was _nice_ ; relaxed and easy and Luke was grateful. For Michael and his blatant disregard of the rules, and for his knees for not giving out.

“I’m gonna love you,” Michael murmured, fingers tightening around Luke’s erection, his mouth moving to close over the head of him.

“Jesus,” Luke whimpered softly, his eyes crushed shut tightly and his hand back in Michael’s hair.

Michael took more of him in, hands gripping Luke’s hips to keep him still, his mouth tight and warm and wet.

Luke hiccupped out a moan, and then sighed, feeling his shoulders relax.

He was so into it, as Michael began a slow pace, keeping his lips tight around Luke as he bobbed his head, tongue pressing against the slit like he knew Luke liked. He was so lost in it that he barely heard the knock at the door – at least, not the first one.

He wasn’t aware of the sound until someone was _beating_ their first against it, shouting _Michael’s_ name.

“Hey,” Luke slurred out, lifting his head from where he’d had it tipped back against the wall. “Did you give room service your name?”

Michael pulled off, his mouth obscenely red and wet, and frowned. “What? You’re stopping head to talk about room service?”

Luke rolled his eyes, reaching out to turn the water off, and then he could hear _perfectly_.

“I swear to fucking _God_ , Michael, that if I bang this door down and you’re _in there_ with _Luke_ , I will make you _wish_ all you had was the flu!”

Michael groaned, pressing his forehead to Luke’s hip at the sound of Ashton’s voice.

“Told you so,” Luke pointed out, the mood dropping completely as a shiver passed down his back.

“Yeah, yeah,” Michael griped, climbing to his feet and stepped out of the shower, handing Luke a towel before snagging one for himself.

Luke took it, wrapping it around himself to get warm as Michael left the room.

“Jesus!”

“Look!” Michael said defensively. “Did you _really_ think I was going to stay away?”

“No,” Ashton snorted. “I’d _hoped_ you’d use what little brains you have to realize that you getting sick too, is a major setback for the band!”

Luke towelled off to the sounds of his band mates arguing, and tugged on one of the fluffy white robes before stepping out of the bathroom.

“You,” Ashton said angrily, his arms crossed over his chest. “You _let_ him stay?”

Luke frowned, mirroring Ashton’s stance. “I’m the sick one, why am _I_ getting yelled at?”

Ashton sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Tell me you guys weren’t kissing.”

“It’s none of your fucking business,” Michael said haughtily. “But _no_ , we weren’t.”

“We’re you fucking around?”

“No!”

Ashton looked at Luke and raised his brow.

Luke bit down on his bottom lip and half-shrugged his shoulder. “Kind of?”

“Luke!”

Luke blushed as Michael turned towards him. “Look, can we please just shut up? Because I’ve got a headache and I’m cold and you _both_ should go.”

“But babe – “

“No,” Luke said firmly. “We pushed it as much as we could, Michael. Ash is right, you _can’t_ get sick too.”

Michael opened his mouth to respond, but was unable to come out with a counter argument. “Can I at least get dressed before you throw me out on my ass?”

Luke rolled his eyes and gave the older man a gentle shove. “Don’t be so whiny, I’m the sick one.”

Michael flipped him off and ducked back into the bathroom to get dressed.

“So, how’re you feeling?”

Luke looked over at Ashton, who’d already taken a few steps back. “I’m okay,” he sighed. “I haven’t thrown up today, which is good. I’m taking my drugs like a good boy.”

“Good,” Ashton nodded. “How about the show tonight?”

Luke sighed. “I’ll do my best. Sometimes I sound better when I’m sick.”

“Just take it easy,” the older man advised. “We don’t have to go just yet.”

Luke nodded, raising his hand to his mouth as he coughed. “I’ll take advantage of it, I promise.”

“I’m dressed,” Michael said flatly, appearing from the bathroom.

“Good, c’mon,” Ashton insisted.

Luke grabbed for Michael’s hand as the older man passed, and gave it a squeeze. “It’s for your own good, I promise you.”

Michael didn’t say anything, but Luke could read the disappointment all over his face. His expression could be misread as a tantrum, but Luke knew him. He knew Michael was struggling with the separation as much as he was. They were so used to spending every single day together, that being apart was like losing a limb.

Luke leant in and kissed Michael’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Michael mumbled, squeezing his hand before scowling at Ashton. “Alright, Hitler, lead the way.”

Ashton rolled his eyes and gave Michael a push down the hall, away from Luke and his sickness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for so much positivity, you guys! Muke really brings people together! Thanks for reading, subscribing and leaving kudos, but HUGE thanks to dreamforlife, Skagger, raspyvocals, NoHomoHowellIsMukeAf, D_6897, parader35, thominhoplease, hemispherectomy, calumhoodsgloriousnudes, clmemings, cocopopclifford, mukexeption, asickburn0ut, Lu_Clemmings, Lol, lunaloop, ConfusedPython & Stacey for their comments!
> 
> And before I go...I need help. What is everyone's opinion on mpreg??? (Note: this is not going to be written into this series, just to be clear!)
> 
> xoxo


End file.
